To Hades and Back
by EvonyFleurette
Summary: Problems in the underworld require the the Morrigan to intervene with the help of her new recruit, Dr. Lauren Lewis. However, it'd be easier to solve dark fae problems if Evony could stop thinking about Lauren's kiss. Takes place after S4E6. Morridoc or Levony, whichever you prefer. ;)
1. Chapter 1

The shimmering notes of Liszt's _La Campanella_ fill the air of the concert hall. Evony sits just out of sight behind the curtain, watching as the audience falls deeper beneath the pianist's spell, his fingers flying over the keys. A smile twists across her mouth and her eyes flutter closed as she feeds off his performance, pleasure coursing through her as his playing grows even more impassioned. The madness will take him soon, but it was a delicious ride. Of course this pianist doesn't quite compare to Liszt himself, but humans have that pesky habit of dying almost as fast as one can kill them. Which reminds Evony of another human she's pushed to the back of her mind—Doctor Lauren Lewis.

Recruiting Lauren for the dark may have been one of Evony's best moves yet. She's sure of that. But showing up at Lauren's apartment with beer and pizza hadn't gone as planned. Evony hoped to put Lauren more at ease with a drink or two and some friendly banter. She hadn't expected Lauren to kiss her. And she especially hadn't expected to feel anything when it happened.

As the audience drowns the pianist in applause and the rush of chi swirls hot in Evony's blood, her mind leaves the performer. Instead, the beautiful blonde doctor captivates her thoughts. She can't stop thinking of Lauren's kiss, or the way Lauren's hand felt on her neck, or the jolt that went straight through her entire body when the other woman touched her. When Lauren pulled away and trailed her fingertips down Evony's jawline, it felt like something sparkling had been left on her skin.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

The Morrigan isn't supposed to feel things. Ever. Feelings make one weak, and as the Morrigan, Evony can never afford to be weak. The thought that she might have even the slightest vulnerability in the armor she spent centuries building makes her want to melt a few humans just for sport. Most of them are more useful as piles of viscera on the ground anyway.

"Excuse me," a timid voice says behind her.

"What do you want?" Evony says, annoyed at having her reverie shattered. She turns to face the mousy girl who has helped her with classical music events for the past few weeks. The girl is so unremarkable that Evony can't remember her name, only that she hired her because she's bland enough to blend in behind the scenes.

"There's…there's an emergency back at your office," the girl says, shrinking further into herself.

Evony rolls her eyes. Fear from those who served her had long ago ceased to be titillating. Now, it was just annoying. "What _kind_ of emergency? It's nearly ten o'clock at night."

"Someone is there to see you, but she wouldn't say her name. She said she would only speak to you." The girl trembles, her green eyes wide with fear.

Three weeks and you'd think the kid would be over working for the Morrigan. If she isn't by now, she probably won't ever be. A little fear in one's minions was helpful, but this much would only end up inconveniencing Evony someday.

"Thanks for the message, dear," Evony says, and dissolves the girl into a pile of slop on the floor with a touch. "By the way, you're fired." She turns on her heel and stalks away to find her coat and her ride, hoping the girl had the sense to call for a limousine before delivering the news. An unusually warm breeze greets Evony outside the concert hall, strange for late January. Hopefully this isn't related in any way to what awaits in her office. Last time the weather got out of control the paperwork was a nightmare. The last thing Evony wants is another headache like that. What she does want is another kiss…

_Stop it_, she tells herself firmly. The doctor is too useful to wind up a snack, and she can't risk losing what little of Lauren's trust and loyalty she has if things eventually go sour. Not to mention the credence she'd lose by stooping to a dalliance with a human that she can't even feed from.

At least her feeding at the concert has her energy topped off and is one less hunger she needs to sate. Though whoever awaits her at the office might get the same treatment as her dull concert assistant for being presumptuous enough to force her to come back to the office in the middle of the night. Evony would normally suspect Bo, but her assistants would all recognize the Succubitch by now. Besides, Bo and her motley gang of morons usually made a more creative entrance than sending Evony's underlings to fetch her.

When Evony arrives at her building, the night crew scatters as she prowls through the halls with the sleek elegance of a cat, still clad in the tight black dress and sparkling necklace heavy with diamonds that she wore to the concert. Curiosity wars with irritation in her as she opens the door to her office, but whatever she expects to see, this isn't it.

Someone is slumped in one of the chairs in her office, but the woman's face isn't visible because Lauren is standing over her, checking her vitals. Evony can't help a smile at the way the doctor so attentively looks at her patient, concern furrowing her brow. Who knew she would take to caring for the dark with such ease.

"She's weak, but should be fine after a rest and a feeding," Lauren says, turning to face Evony. Her face betrays nothing, though it's the first time their eyes have met since the kiss.

Evony's stomach drops, but she doesn't let it show. Still, she wants to cross the room, grab Lauren by her golden hair, and put her mouth on the soft part of the doctor's neck where her pulse beats just underneath the skin. But then Lauren moves aside from her patient and Evony has a bigger problem on her hands.

"Persephone, darling. What a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone's face is pallid, even in the flattering light of the office. It's no surprise, as this time of year Persephone ought to still be in the Underworld with her husband, Hades. The journey must have taken a lot out of her. It explains why the weather outside was so unseasonably warm; Persephone's presence in the Underworld is part of what keeps the seasons in balance. If Evony doesn't get Persephone back where she belongs, it could be eighty degrees by this time next week. Also, if Bo finds out about Persephone it could give her all the wrong ideas about how allegiance to the Dark actually works. Evony can't have that.

"I apologize for showing up like this," Persephone says, lowering her head in deference.

"I assume you have a good reason," Evony says, approaching the woman. She puts her hands on her hips and stares down at Persephone.

"Something is wrong with Hades. His powers aren't working right. He can't hold open the gates of the Underworld to let in new souls, not for more than a few minutes at a time." Persephone's eyes grow wide with tears. "He won't sleep or eat. It's like...it's like he's wasting away in front of me."

"He's always so dramatic," Evony says with a flip of her hand. She can't let Persephone or Lauren see how worried she really is. Hades provides one of the most important services of any fae: the management of the dead. If deceased souls stop being able to pass into the Underworld...well, Evony doesn't want to think about that. Both the fae and human worlds will be up ghost creek without a paddle—a literal hell on earth.

"You're _that_ Persephone?" Lauren says in wonder. "Queen of the Underworld?"

Evony smiles, a quirk of her lips. There's charm in the fact that the doctor can still marvel after all the fae she's seen. After all she's been through.

"So what do you expect me to do about him, honey?" Evony asks. "I usually try to make sure other people's husbands aren't my problem."

"I didn't come for you," Persephone says. "I came for her." She points a long, graceful finger at Lauren, whose eyes widen. "Word came to the Underworld that a brilliant new doctor had joined the Dark. If anyone can save Hades, she can."

"She's human," Evony says, her voice cold. "She won't survive a trip to the underworld and back." But the truth is that she can't lose Lauren now, not after she's just found her. Not after she's just _kissed_ her.

"I know that your humans aren't important to you. I hoped you would part with her for the right price," Persephone says. Her gaze is more calculating now. "I can offer you anything you want."

Lauren's eyes dart between the other two women as she looks increasingly uncomfortable.

Evony takes a deep breath and smiles indulgently at Persephone. "Doctor Lewis is not my pet, dear. She's my employee. I don't make a habit of sacrificing my valuable employees at the whim of my subjects."

The look Lauren gives Evony then almost unravels her. Lauren's face is filled with such gratitude and surprise. How poorly must the Light have treated Lauren that she assumes she could be sacrificed at any second? To think they undervalued her that way makes Evony feel ill.

"Please," Persephone begs. "Please." Her voice trembles.

"I should try to help if I can," Lauren says. "It's the right thing to do."

_Damn that doctor and her ethics_, Evony thinks.

"I could do some tests here, in the lab, but I'd need samples. Did you bring anything with you?" Lauren continues.

Persephone shakes her head. "You can't take things in and out of the Underworld. Not without Hermes."

"Persephone, why don't you get some rest. I'll discuss this with Doctor Lewis and we will come up with a plan, and terms of payment, by tomorrow," Evony says. "Then we'll get you back to Hades where you belong."

Persephone nods, looking relieved at Evony's command of the situation.

Smart girl, Evony thinks. It's the best deal Persephone is going to get and she knows it. Evony calls for someone to escort Persephone to one of the guest suites in the building, and watches, troubled, as they lead her away. She's stalled on one problem only to deal with another. Now she has to come up with a way to distract Lauren and make sure the dear doctor doesn't let any of this slip to her so-called friends. Trick knows about Persephone, but probably hasn't thought about her in a few hundred years. Evony intends to keep it that way. She'll just have to make the noble sacrifice of spending the rest of the evening with Lauren. She'd been planning to avoid the doctor until her girl crush had blown over, but apparently that wasn't meant to be.

"Long day, Doctor Lewis?" Evony asks, catching Lauren mid-yawn.

"I'm sorry," Lauren says. "I got here at six this morning to start properly cataloguing the slides in your medical archives. Then things got busy, and now—"

"Oh honey." Evony steps over to Lauren, her hips swaying. "You must be so tired. Did you have dinner?"

Lauren shakes her head.

"That's it. You're coming back to my place and I'll fix you something. Then I can fill you in on the plan for tomorrow." Evony reaches for the doctor's hand, but Lauren hesitates.

"I should see if there's anything in the files about Hades...and then I was thinking about heading over to the Dál."

"I know your friends would love to see you, but it's so late already," Evony says. She's counting on being able to persuade Lauren, and for the first time in her life she wishes her power were more like Bo's. "Besides, I might need your brains to help with the plan for Persephone."

Evony watches as Lauren wavers on the edge of a decision. It's an unusual sensation for Evony to be out of control, even for the moment it takes Lauren to decide. She hates it, but loves it a little bit too. While part of her wishes she could force Lauren to do her bidding, she knows that the doctor would never bend to her will...and that she would never want her to. If anything, she's hungry for the way she felt when Lauren kissed her. It's a rare day when someone takes the Morrigan by surprise.

"I've had a long day, too. It would be nice to have some intelligent company," Evony says. "The kind of company that's seen me eat pizza and I don't have to play games with." She says the last bit with a flirtatious smile.

Lauren rewards Evony with a laugh. "No more of your special microbrews, though. That last one almost did me in."

"Wine, then. I've got a fantastic 1996 Bordeaux that I've been saving for the right company."

"Okay," Lauren says. "All right, I'll come with you."

"Good girl," Evony purrs.


	3. Chapter 3

The door whispers open and Evony lets Lauren into her penthouse. The smooth lines of modern furniture greet them, offset by fantastic pieces of artwork that line every wall. A bronze statue of a woman dancing looks as though it could come to life in Evony's living room and join the ballerinas in the Degas painting behind it.

Lauren's eyes touch every surface, cataloguing everything with the academic precision Evony expects from her.

"It's a little Spartan, but I've found that cuts down on unwelcome…surprises," Evony says.

Lauren smiles and looks down. "Sycophants and assassins," she says. Her expression is a little sad around the edges, and Evony wonders if Lauren is thinking of Bo.

"It's only the assassins I worry about. Sycophants have their uses," Evony replies. She walks to the kitchen and digs through the cabinets, turning up little in the way of food. She curses under her breath. Her place isn't equipped to entertain humans—and most of her entertaining is done away from home anyway. All she can find is a few basics—flour, eggs, milk, and strawberries.

"How does breakfast for dinner sound?" Evony says. "Pancakes?"

"I'm not sure pancakes and red wine comprise a nutritionally-balanced meal," Lauren says wryly.

"We'll put chocolate in them. Red wine and chocolate go together," Evony says.

That earns her a grin and a shake of Lauren's head. "Problem solved, I suppose."

"Here, open this." Evony pulls a dusty bottle of wine out of the temperature-controlled cabinet next to the refrigerator and hands it to Lauren. "Corkscrew is in the drawer next to the sink."

Lauren complies, rummaging through the drawer. "What the heck is this?" She asks, holding up a rusty, twisted metal spoon.

"Put it back!" Evony says, rushing toward Lauren. She plucks the spoon from the doctor's hand, their fingertips brushing. Electricity races up her arm.

"Geez, is that your baby spoon or something?" Lauren asks. "Looks old enough."

"Hardly, darling," Evony ignores the dig. "It's the spoon of Gilareth. If you eat anything off it you won't be able to stop eating. Until you're dead."

Lauren shudders. "Geez. And here I thought you were the only thing I had to watch out for in this apartment."

"Just be careful what you touch," Evony says drily, slipping the spoon back into the drawer.

"Oh, I will," Lauren gives Evony a knowing look, her brown eyes warm and dark.

Evony turns away, ignoring the stab of longing in her gut. Lauren's look was almost flirtatious. The doctor can't possibly be flirting—not unless she has something to gain from it. But Evony isn't sure she cares.

She takes the glass of wine Lauren offers and busies herself with the pancakes, quickly stirring together the ingredients and whipping up some cream while the griddle gets hot. She adds a dash of amaretto to the cream, and slices strawberries, focusing on making each slice exactly the same width.

"Looks like you missed your calling as a surgeon," Lauren says. The words are so soft they're almost a whisper, right beside Evony's ear. The doctor's slender form rests against the counter, the thin cotton of her shirt hugging her curves.

Evony makes a face. "Too messy. So much blood."

"Says the woman who routinely turns people into puddles of goo," Lauren says.

"Is goo the technical term for it?" Evony asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's probably that your touch compromises the molecular structure of the human body, breaking the bonds at an atomic level, which results in almost instant liquification of most organic structures," Lauren says. "Have you ever tried it on anything else, like a plant?"

"Clearly you've given this some thought, darling." Evony swirls the wine in her glass and takes a long sip.

Lauren hangs her head and looks into her own glass. "I think too much," she says.

"Don't ever apologize for that. It's what makes you…you." Evony prepares a plate for each of them, stacking the pancakes high and topping it all off with a dollop of the amaretto whipped cream and perfectly sliced strawberries.

"Thanks," Lauren says.

Evony leads Lauren to the kitchen table, grabbing the bottle of wine with her free hand.

"These are amazing," Lauren says around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Anyone who has lived as long as I have manages to pick up a few recipes along the way," Evony replies. But Lauren is right—they are delicious. And the red wine isn't even a bad accompaniment.

When both their plates are clean, Evony clears the dishes and pours the doctor another glass of wine. Lauren looks more comfortable, though not exactly at ease. Evony tries not to think about the impossible task of winning Lauren's trust. Besides, what would she do if she had it?

"Let's go to the living room," Evony suggests. "It's more comfortable." She traces her hand across the back of Lauren's shoulderblades, beckoning the other woman to follow.

Lauren stands and follows Evony to the other room, and Evony allows Lauren to pick her seat. Once the doctor is settled in the middle of the couch, Evony sits down beside her, closer than she needs to. She stretches her arm along the back of the couch, her hand only inches from Lauren's shoulder.

"Thanks for dinner," Lauren says. She sits hunched over her drink, curled in on herself. "And thanks...for not selling me to Persephone," she adds.

"Oh, honey." Evony looks Lauren straight in the eyes, feeling the spark between them again. "I would never do that to you. The Dark take care of their own." _And I take care of you_, she thinks.

Lauren nods, but Evony can tell that she doesn't quite believe in what Evony is saying.

"I take care of all the humans who work for me," Evony says.

Lauren laughs, but it's humorless. "Not the artists. Not the musicians."

"They get something out of the bargain," Evony says. "Besides, the music a person can play or create with me on their side is beyond comparison."

"But you _feed_ on them. You _kill_ them," Lauren says. "How can you say you appreciate the arts when you lead the greatest creators to their deaths?"

"Darling, just because it's how I feed doesn't mean I don't appreciate the music. It's quite the opposite. A true musician can transport a person, make them feel things they never thought they'd feel..." A small smile dances over Evony's lips as she recalls the performance earlier in the evening. Even now she feels the thrill of the music, the way it lit her up from the inside out, even before she began to feed.

Lauren smiles, and this time there is some truth in it. "I wouldn't have expected you to be sentimental."

"I'm not sentimental," Evony says. "I'm inspired. Transported. Moved."

"I don't have an artistic bone in my body," Lauren says, almost regretfully.

But Evony is fiercely glad she doesn't. If Lauren were an artist or a musician, she'd be nothing more than a feeder for Evony. Not...whatever this other thing is.

"I appreciate all forms of genius, Doctor," Evony says. "Why else would I have collected the journals of all those scientists over the years?" She reaches out and draws a line down Lauren's arm with her fingertip, giving the doctor a sly smile of satisfaction as goosebumps rise in the wake of her touch.

Lauren smiles nervously back at Evony and takes another sip of her wine. Evony wishes for nothing more than to reach out and tuck Lauren's hair behind her ear, but she doesn't dare move too quickly. If she moves too fast, she might scare the doctor away, or make her think she's playing another game of manipulation. But is she? Evony isn't sure anymore where the lines cross between her desires and the interests of the Dark. But before she can give it more consideration, the doctor moves closer and her thoughts scatter.

"I'm tired, Evony. I'm tired of running from other people's demons."

"I know," Evony says. "You don't have to run anymore."

"But there will always be demons, won't there? It's just how life is among the fae. Something else is always on the horizon," Lauren says. "I don't mind that when it's another disease to cure, or a patient to treat. But when it's always something hungering for the death of me and my friends…"

"But now they'll have to go through me to get to you," Evony says. "And honey—you know I don't put up with shit from anyone."

"Forgive me if I'm not sure I can trust you," Lauren says. A yawn follows. The doctor is helpless against the fatigue of a long day.

"I don't expect your trust," Evony says, which is the truth.

"As long as that's clear." Lauren leans into Evony, then, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. Evony can feel the measured rise and fall of Lauren's chest, and the staggered intake of breath as the doctor yawns again. She reaches out and strokes the hair back from Lauren's temple.

"What are we going to do about Hades?" Lauren murmurs. "You never told me the plan."

_Because I don't have one_, Evony thinks. "We'll worry about it in the morning. Rest now," she says.

And amazingly, Lauren drifts off in a matter of minutes. Vulnerability is written all over her face, her long eyelashes scattering tiny shadows across her cheekbones.

Evony watches her, and considers what lies ahead. The Underworld is an unforgiving place not meant for living humans. Hermes could get Lauren in and out, but he belongs to the Light…and he probably hasn't forgiven Evony for her last trespass against him. It hadn't been her fault Hermes's boyfriend at the time had only been gay on the weekends and was as selective about ass as a public toilet seat.

Evony takes a deep breath and fixes her eyes on the ceiling. There's only one way to guarantee Lauren's safety—at least getting in. Coming back is a whole other problem.

"I have a plan," Evony whispers to the sleeping doctor. "We'll both go. Together."

If Evony screws up, she'll risk losing Lauren—and herself—to the Underworld.

It's a stupid, crazy idea.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Your words of support keep me writing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Evony wakes in the morning, alone in her bed, the world feels colder. Clearer. Perhaps it's the distance a night of sleep gave her from the doctor asleep on her couch.

She decides she's done Lauren enough favors. Evony is soft in the head for deciding to go to the Underworld with her in the first place; she can't lose sight of what's important. Fix the problem with Hades. Make sure the seasons stay in balance. Ensure that the dead stay where they belong. This is the life of a fae leader, always cleaning up other people's messes. She can't afford to make a wreck of her own life in the process. Over and over she reminds herself that the doctor falling asleep on her shoulder means nothing. And the flirtation means even less. A world in which Lauren's heart doesn't belong to Bo can't possibly exist.

Dressing herself is an uncomplicated task today. There won't be anyone to impress but the shades in the Underworld. Evony pulls on a pair of dark, tight jeans that perfectly hug her hips. But she can't bring herself to wear a t-shirt even though she knows it would be practical. Instead, she puts on a low-cut purple top that shows off her elegant collarbones and the diamond pendant at her throat. A tall pair of black boots completes the ensemble. No heels today. Who knows how far across the Underworld they'll have to traipse to get to Hades. She can't make her doctor waste time fixing blistered feet.

Evony studies herself in the mirror as she twists her hair into a knot and arranges a few loose curls around her face. _I'm too old for this shit_, she thinks. Though there are no lines on her face, something betrays her age in just the right slant of light. She carries centuries with her everywhere she goes—centuries that taught her the fleeting nature of infatuation and the futility of love. But she won't go back on the promise she whispered to Lauren the night before.

With a sigh, she pulls a leather bag out of her closet and stalks out to the living room to wake Lauren. She tosses the bag on the floor in front of the couch, startling the doctor awake.

"Oh!" Lauren sits up, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulder, tousled. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty. Rise and shine, Doctor. Time to make your travel arrangements." Evony glances at Lauren only for a moment, ignoring the urge to sink into the couch beside her and wrap her arms around the body she knows is still warm with sleep.

"What's this?" Lauren gestures to the large tote bag at her feet. Though it's made of butter-soft leather, it's much less flashy in cut and color than anything Evony usually carries.

"Hermès," Evony says.

"Dare I ask why you're giving me a designer bag?" Lauren looks suspicious, like she's expecting something nasty to jump out of the tote.

"You didn't think these bags cost thousands for no reason, did you?" Evony smirks. "Hermès bags are enchanted by the messenger god himself. These are the only way you can carry things into the Underworld from the mortal world and vice versa. Hopefully that one will be big enough to carry anything you need to bring with you to examine and diagnose Hades."

Lauren smiles and ducks her head in that way she does, making Evony's heart flutter. Evony bites her lip and looks away.

"But I can't fit myself in it. Isn't that still a problem?" Lauren asks.

"Hades has let people out of the Underworld before. We're just going to have to bargain with him and Persephone. If we can get her promise to set you free before we go, and then get Hades' blessing once he's well, I think he'll let us out." Evony tries to sound cocky to cover the half-baked nature of the plan.

"You _think_?" Lauren frowns. "Wait a minute, did you say _us_?"

"Of course, darling." Evony turns away. "I can't let my prize doctor go running off into danger all by herself, now can I?"

"This seems like a bad idea," Lauren says, hesitation in her voice.

Evony feels the familiar surge of anger that comes with having her authority questioned. But she didn't become a leader without learning to quell it now and again. Instead, she sighs and turns back to Lauren.

"We've got to deal with this quickly, and the less time I'm gone the better. You've seen what happens when I'm not around, when Vex gets it into his fluffy little head that he ought to be in control of the Dark."

"I wasn't here for much of that…but I've heard stories," Lauren says. She keeps her voice remarkably even, which Evony appreciates.

Though Evony and Vex have always pushed and pulled at one another's power, his latest series of transgressions were most embarrassing. And painful. Evony's fingers absently trace the edge of her left eye. It still tingles sometimes.

"So, I'll meet you at the office in thirty minutes if that's enough time," Evony says. She wants to give Lauren long enough to prepare, but not long enough to do anything else. If Bo gets wind of what's going on, their chances of success will drop significantly. Bo has a way of rushing in where she's least needed. If there's one thing a succubus can be counted on for, it's fucking things up—literally and figuratively.

"I'll need to bring a diagnostic kit, a portable microscope…" Lauren trails off, pacing through the flat, muttering a list of items to herself.

"Take whatever you need from the Labs," Evony says, pleased by the doctor's single-minded focus on their mission.

Lauren walks to the door carrying the tote, but pauses with her hand on the handle. "Evony…" she says.

Evony meets her eyes across the room, deliberately not stepping any closer.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" The doctor lifts her chin a little.

Evony recognizes the challenge in Lauren's eyes. She mustn't engage.

"C'mere," Lauren says.

And it's too much. Evony can't resist. Behind all the shy smiles, the doctor has her own ability to command. More than she could ever realize. Evony walks to the door, slowly, refusing to let her expression betray anything.

"Yes, Doctor Lewis?"

Lauren says nothing, but sets down the tote and steps in close, so close that Evony can smell the barest hint of something floral on Lauren's neck. And before Evony can talk herself into moving away, the doctor's arms close around her in an embrace. Evony can feel Lauren's humanity in the delicate heartbeat so fragile in her chest. It takes so little to stop a human heart, and so much to keep it safe.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here. I didn't realize how tired I was," Lauren says when she pulls away.

"You know, I melted the last human who hugged me," Evony says, her tone playful, though there's truth in the words. But that hug was from a creepy accountant who never quite understood proper boundaries with the Morrigan as his employer. By the time his hug included a grab for Evony's ass, his melting was long overdue.

Lauren's embrace felt like a gift.

"Just because I stick to my ethics doesn't mean I don't flirt with danger once in a while," Lauren says.

She has no idea what she's getting into. Evony wants to push her up against the door, right there, and see just how fast Lauren's heart can race. Instead, she glances at the clock and says, "25 minutes, Doctor Lewis."

"Is there anything else I should bring?" Lauren asks.

"You know what they say about traveling to somewhere you can't be sure of the weather," Evony replies. "Wear layers."


End file.
